battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150616043727/@comment-24142455-20150619020055
The doors shut, and the cable car begins to move up towards the Castle. As there were no other soldiers besides the group, they were allowed to speak in English without being caught. Blazkowicz: Okay, we have a few minutes before we reach the castle, so, Fergus, give everyone a rundown on what we are doing. Fergus: So, General Deathshead, or as they say it in German, attempts german accent Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Strasse. A nasty piece of work, supposedly handpicked by the German leader himself. Now, one of his men, Gottlob Berger, has a folder inside his office in the castle with the location of Deathshead's Compound. With that, we can launch an assault on his base of operations, shoot him dead, and be back, just in time for tea. Wyatt: Takes his gas mask off God its hard to breath in here! Blazkowicz: Keep that on, we don't want the guards to notice you. The cable car then entered the main station, the doors opened, and the group disembarked. -In German- SF Soldier: Greetings SF Officer: Greetings, we are the escort to the device SF Soldier: Field Marshall Strasse is waiting for you in the rear part of the castle, beyond the Keep, along the canals that lead to the prison. It should be a dock-area SF Officer: Okay, thank you. Wait.. Herr Strasse is here? SF Soldier: Ja, he arrived a few hours ago from his Compound. Balzkowicz could not believe the stroke of luck, a simple round from his weapon could kill the General. The party traveled through the Castle. A lot of it designed with a modern aspect, but a few major sections of the Keep had the resemblance of an old German castle. Eventually the group arrived at the dock SF Officer (To Beokhounder): The one you want, will be wearing a monocle. Please remember that. Suddenly, the large door they exited behind them began to open. The Officer and his two men quickly got into attention stance, followed by the rest of the group. Out walked Wilhelm Strasse, followed by ten SF Commandos. Strasse: Officer! Report please! SF Officer: Your escorts for the device are all present sir! Straight from Frankfurt! Strasse: Frankfurt? (thinks to himself), one of my officers is from Frankfurt, did they switch the main group from by compound out? I didn't get a report SF Officer: Ja, their tanks suffered a breakdown, we happened to be in the area for this. They must have not radioed you. Strasse: Well then, I will make sure they are corrected. Now, you have guarded by device, I shall show you what it does. Bring it in! An F-210 Adler appears from over the castle in VTOL mode, holding the large glowing device, and lowers it down, before taking back off. Strasse: What this is, is an anti-gravity device. I plan to use it on the French Attack, but alas, it is too late (OOC: This happened a bit before the French assault). But I will test its effects here. Now you shall watch. An SF commando hits a button, and suddenly, objects around them started to rise. SF Soldier: Mein gott! The men began to be lifted a meter or so off the ground, and a nearby boat was sent into the air as well. The commando then, clinging onto the device, hit a button, and all fell back down. Strasse quickly cached his monocle before placing it back in. Strasse: Now you see how this is so powerful, but you all have done a good job. May I reward each of you? SF Officer: With what He- Strasse pulled out a luger, and shot the officer in the face, and the SF Commandos quickly pulled their guns out. Strasse: A reward of Treason! I never had men from Frankfurt be sent to guard my device! Now, all of you! Hands in the air! The OSA agents quickly raised their assault rifles, and the SF Comamndoes quickly got in front of Strasse. Strasse: Each of you will pay if you dare to open fire! Blazkowicz was about to fire, but he heard several stomps from behind, and guns loading. He turned around, and saw an ubersoldaten and a squad of SF Soldiers behind them. Strasse: Now, lay them down. Blazkowicz (Whispering in English): Put them down, better to do so or we could compromise ourselves. They think we are Germans still. He, Fergus, Prendergast, Wyatt, and the other two SF soldiers quickly dropped their StG 60s, and waited for the others to do so.